


Das ganz normale Weihnachtschaos

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Weihnachten im Kölner Präsidium





	Das ganz normale Weihnachtschaos

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

Teil 1:

Eine Woche vor Weihnachten:

„Meine Herren, wir müssen den Weihnachtsdienst besprechen.“ Heinrich Haupt erntete wenig begeisterte Laute und Mienen, als er mit diesen Worten die Dienstbesprechung eröffnete. „Wir haben jeden Tag einen Kollegen für die Bereitschaft abzustellen.“

„Warum immer wir?“, maulte Jupp. “Man hockt doch sowieso nur sinnlos im Präsidium rum und kriegt Anrufe von irgendwelchen Spinnern, die entweder zu viel getrunken haben oder sich Weihnachten einsam fühlen oder gleich beides. Wenn es einen Mord gibt, kann uns die zuständige Streife auch zu Haus benachrichtigen.“

„Jupp, ich weiß, dass das nicht angenehm ist“, erwiderte Haupt. „Aber Kollegen aus jeder Abteilung müssen Dienst tun, auch aus unserer. Ich schlage vor, dass sich die ohne Familie freiwillig melden.“

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Falk. Der zog einen Flunsch. „Ich hatte eigentlich schon Pläne“, sagte er. 

„Haste schon wieder nen neuen Stecher?“, fragte Jupp neugierig. “Den kenn ich ja noch gar nicht.“

„Jupp, bitte“, erwiderte Falk pikiert.

„Also ich würde die Feiertage schon gern mit meinen Mädchen verbringen. Ich sehe sie in letzter Zeit ja kaum noch, vor lauter Arbeit“, warf Achim Pohl ein.

„Meine Großmutter kommt extra aus Italien angereist. Und zwei Tanten und ein paar Cousins“, erklärte Gino, auf den sich mittlerweile alle Blick gerichtet hatten.

„Ich habe Flo versprochen, mit ihm gemeinsam Geschenke auszupacken. Außerdem ist meine Mutter sauer, wenn sie für umsonst kocht“, bemerkte Jupp. „Obwohl“, er zögerte. Wie er seine Mutter kennten, würde die ihn und Flo von früh bis abends betüteln und keine Sekunde in Ruhe lassen. „Drei Tage mit meiner Mutter, das halt ich nicht aus. Also den 25. würd’ ich schon übernehmen, wenn es sein muss. Da komm ich wenigstens mal raus.“

„Ich könnt ja am 26.“, sagte Gino. „Zwei Tage Oma und Tanten ist auch genug.“

„Falk?“, Haupt sah ihn fragend an.

Von Schermbeck seufzte. Unter diesen Umständen konnte er wohl kaum Nein sagen. „Na gut, dann übernehm’ ich den 24.“

„Also jetzt komm ich mir richtig mies vor, dass ihr alle arbeiten müsst und ich nicht“, sagte Achim.

„Sie übernehmen dafür wieder die Organisation unserer Weihnachtsfeier am 23.“, bestimmte Haupt. „Das können Sie doch eh am besten.“

„Und vergessen Sie nicht die Namen für die Geschenke“, ergänzte er.

///

„Ach ne, muss das sein“, sagte Falk als sie Haupts Büro verließen.

„Was?“, fragte Jupp.

„Eine Feier am 23.“, erklärte Falk. „Ich weiß doch, wie das wieder ausgeht. Ihr besauft euch bis zum Abwinken und ich darf dann am nächsten Tag allein die Sauerei aufräumen:“

„Nu übertreib mal nicht“, erwiderte Jupp. „So schlimm sind wir nun auch nicht.“

„Ne, nur noch schlimmer“, antwortete Falk und schüttelte sich innerlich. Er erinnerte sich noch allzu gut an das Chaos, das er an seinem ersten Tag in Köln im Büro vorgefunden hatte – das Ergebnis der Abschiedsfeier für seinen Vorgänger Klaus Taube. Er war damals sehr versucht gewesen, auf der Stelle nach Wiesbaden zurückzukehren. 

///

„Hier, zieht mal.“ Achim Pohl kam einige Minuten später ins Büro, das sich Jupp und Falk teilten, und hielt ihnen einen Kaffeebecher unter die Nase.

„Was sollen wir?“, wunderte sich Falk.

„Nen Zettel ziehen“, erklärte Jupp. „Machen wir seit Jahren so. Damit nicht jeder für jeden was kaufen muss, weißt du. Du kaufst nur ein Geschenk für den, der auf deinem Zettel steht. So halten sich die Ausgaben in Grenzen und jeder kriegt nur ein Geschenk, dass er garantiert nicht braucht, nicht vier.“

„Spielverderber“, murrte Achim. „Es macht doch Freude, anderen etwas zu schenken:“

„Verstehe“, sagte Falk und griff in den Becher, las dann seinen Zettel.

“Wenn du dich selbst ziehst, musst du natürlich noch mal“, ergänzte Achim. „Ansonsten nicht verraten, wen du hast und Obergrenze der Geschenke sind 20 Euro.“

Falk schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Jupp griff hinein, blickte auf den Zettel und knüllte ihn zusammen. Statt den Papierkorb traf er den Boden. „Mist“, knurrte er. „Ich hab schon wieder Haupt. Was soll ich dem denn schenken?“

„Ist doch einfach“, erwiderte Falk. “Kauf ihm einfach einen Kaktus für seine Sammlung.“

„Und wen hast du?“, wollte Jupp neugierig wissen.

„Du hast doch gehört, das ist geheim“, erwiderte Falk.

“Ach komm, nun hab dich nicht so.“ Jupp versuchte, Falk den Zettel aus der Hand zu ziehen, doch der steckte ihn hastig in seine Hosentasche. „Nun sag schon“, drängelte Jupp.

„Nein“ 

„Du hast mich“, stellte Jupp fest. „Stimmt’s?“

Falk lächelte vielsagend.

„Aber schenk mir bloß nicht irgend so einen Tuntenkram.“

///

Teil 2:

Ein Tag vor Weihnachten:

„Was ist denn hier los?“ Jupp glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er am 23. ins Büro kam. Von Falk war nichts zu sehen. Dafür war sein Schreibtisch mit Päckchen verschiedenster Größenordnungen beladen.

„Da ich morgen dank Haupt arbeiten muss und heute Abend wegen der Feier auch nicht dazu komme, dachte ich, ich bring meine Geschenke mit und pack sie im Büro ein“, ertönte Falks Stimme von irgendwo hinter dem Berg. „Ich dachte, heute wird schon nicht gerade ein Mord passieren, so das wir durch die Gegend rennen müssen.“

Jupp umrundete den Schreibtisch. „Planst du eine Orgie?“, fragte er. „Wie viele Typen kommen denn Weihnachten zu dir?“

„Quatsch“, erwiderte Falk. „Achim und Gino haben mir ihre Geschenke auch gleich zum Einpacken angedreht. Die für die Feier heute und auch einiges, was sie auf dem Weg ins Büro noch in den Läden abgeholt hatten.“

Jupp nahm eines der schon fertigen Päckchen vom Tisch und drehte es neugierig in der Hand.

„Hey, bring mir hier bloß nichts durcheinander.“ Falk nahm ihm hastig das Päckchen wieder ab. “Das ist alles sortiert.“ 

„Nun hab dich doch nicht so“, maulte Jupp und wollte sich ein anderes Päckchen schnappen, doch Falk klopfte ihm auf die Finger. „Ist doch nix dabei, wenn ich mal gucke.“

„Aber noch nicht beschriftet und ich glaube nicht, dass Ginos Großmutter etwas mit der Barbie für Achims jüngste Tochter anfangen kann oder eines der Mädchen mit den Stützstrümpfen von Ginoas Oma. Ich muss mir in der Mittagspause erst mal einen ordentlichen Stift zum Beschriften besorgen. Hier gibt’s ja nur billige Kulis.“

„Ist eigentlich ne gute Idee“, überlegte Jupp. „Würdest du meine Geschenke auch einpacken?“

„Sicher“, erwiderte Falk. „Ich habe ja nichts anderes zu tun. Meine Berichte schreiben sich ja von selbst.“

Jupp entging der Sarkasmus in der Stimme seines Freundes völlig. „Prima“, freute er sich. „Bei mir wird das nämlich immer krumm und schief.“

Falk seufzte. „Also gut, wo hast du sie?“

„Ich geh in der Mittagspause einkaufen“, erklärte Jupp.

„Du kaufst deine Geschenke erst am 23.?“, wunderte sich Falk. „Warum wartest du nicht gleich bis morgen?“

„Ach, da ist mir zu voll“, antwortete Jupp und stieß - als er sich abwandte - fast einen Geschenkestapel vom Tisch. Falk konnte ihn gerade noch festhalten.

///

„Schön, dass man Sie auch mal im Büro sieht“, begrüßte Haupt Jupp, als der mit sechs Tüten bepackt den Gang entlang lief. Seine Mittagspause war längst vorbei.

“’tschuldigung Boss“, murmelte Jupp. „Es war überall so voll:“

„Kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro“, befahl Haupt. „Ihr letzter Bericht ist mal wieder unmöglich:“

Jupp seufzte, während er mit dem Ellbogen die Tür zu seinem Büro aufdrückte. Ein Anschiss vom Chef hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Als wäre ihm nicht die ganze Drängelei in den Läden nicht schon genug auf die Nerven gegangen. Man konnte glatt glauben, ganz Köln hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als einen Tag vor Weihnachten die Geschäfte zu stürmen und Geschenke zu kaufen. Warum taten die Leute so was denn nicht schon eher? Und natürlich hatte er das neue Spiel, das Flo sich für seine Konsole wünschte, erst im dritten Laden bekommen. 

Von Falk war nichts zu sehen. Dafür war sowohl sein Schreibtisch wie der von Jupp mit Päckchen in unterschiedlicher Größe vollgestellt. Jupp wuchtete seine Tüten auf seinen Tisch und stieß dabei etliche Päckchen von selbigen. Er fluchte laut, während er sie rasch wieder aufhob.

Als er in Haupts Büro gehen wollte, kam Falk zur Tür herein.

„Ich hab dir alles hingestellt“, sagte Jupp und eilte hinaus.

Falk verdrehte gequält die Augen.

///

„Hohoho, wart ihr auch alle schön brav? Sonst gibt es einen mit der Rute.“ Achim Pohl gab seiner Stimme einen tiefen Klang. Die Weihnachtsmütze, die er sich aufgesetzt hatte, verlieh ihm allerdings nicht unbedingt die nötige Würde, die man üblicherweise mit dem Weihnachtsmann assoziierte. Zumal alle anderen Attribute wie roter Mantel und weißer Bart fehlten.

„Komm Achim, lass den Scheiß. Sonst kriegst du die Rute.“ Gut gelaunt und schon leicht angeheitert von ein paar Kölsch, klopfte Jupp Pohl auf den Rücken. „Rück endlich die Geschenke raus.“

Achim griff in den Einkaufsbeutel, der als improvisierter Geschenkesack diente. „Wen haben wir denn da? Josef Schatz“, las er vor.

Jupp riss ihm das Päckchen förmlich aus der Hand und die Verpackung auf.

“Warum habe ich mir eigentlich Mühe gegeben?“, stöhnte Falk angesichts dieser Missachtung seiner Kunst.

Jupp holte zwei Trikots aus der Verpackung, ein großes zum Anziehen und ein kleines, wie es manche Leute in ihre Autos hingen. Beides zusammen garantiert teurer als die vereinbarten 20 Euro.

„Oh man, das neue FC-Trikot, spitze“, jubelte er fast wie ein kleines Kind und ehe Falk sich versah, hatte Jupp ihn ein Küsschen auf die Wange gedrückt. „Bist ein Schatz“, sagte er. Gino und Achim quittierten das mit lautem Gejohle.

Als nächstes zog Achim Ginos Päckchen aus dem Beutel. Etwas überrascht packte der junge Italiener einen kleinen Kaktus und eine Tafel billige Schokolade aus.

„Äh, da muss was schiefgelaufen sein“, erklärte Jupp hastig, nahm Gino die Geschenke ab und drückte sie Haupt in die Hand. 

Unter Haupts Namen fand sich eine Strickjacke, die eigentlich von Gino für Achim gekauft worden war und entschieden zu eng für den korpulenten „Aktenlurch“ aussah, während Achim zunächst die Herrenkosmetik in den Händen hielt, die er selbst Falk hatte schenken wollen. Der wiederum bekam die CDs mit italienischer Pop-Musik, die Haupt für Gino besorgt hatte.

„Ich versteh das nicht, ich hatte doch alles ordentlich sortiert“, wunderte sich Falk, nachdem die Geschenke an ihren jeweiligen beabsichtigten Besitzer getauscht worden waren.

///

Teil 3:

24\. Dezember:

„Als Weihnachtsengel? Ich? Warum nicht.“

„Na schon wieder Schweinereien mit nem Typen vor?“ 

Falk zuckte zusammen, als Jupp plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er ins Büro gekommen war.

„Ich muss Schluss machen. Bis später“, sagte Falk in den Hörer und schickte noch rasch ein Küsschen hinterher, bevor er auflegte. „Was willst du hier? Du hast doch frei“, fragte er dann Jupp.

„Ich muss das Geschenk für meine Mutter gestern hier vergessen haben“, erklärte Jupp. „Als ich vorhin die Päckchen unter den Baum legen wollte, fiel mir auf, dass ich eines zu wenig habe.“

„Aber hier ist nichts“, antwortete Falk. 

Jupp begann sich im Zimmer umzusehen. „Zu Haus ist es auch nicht.“ Er bückte sich unter Falks Schreibtisch „Hoffentlich hat es niemand von den anderen eingesteckt.“

„Ich hatte alles genau sortiert“, betonte Falk.

Jupp kroch auf allen Vieren zu seinem Tisch hin. „Nun hilf doch mal mit“, sagte er.

„Jupp, wirklich, hier kann es nicht sein“, betonte Falk.

“Doch“, erwiderte Jupp. “Mir sind gestern ein paar Päckchen runtergefallen, vielleicht war es dabei und es ist irgendwo drunter gerutscht.“ Dass seine Sachen zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht eingepackt gewesen waren, da er sie ja eben erst gekauft hatte, und damit nicht runtergefallen sein konnten, vergaß Jupp dabei völlig.

„Ach deshalb das Chaos bei der Weihnachtsfeier“, bemerkte Falk. “Ich war mir doch sicher, alles richtig sortiert zu haben:“

„Tut mir leid“, sagte Jupp. “Ich dachte, ich hatte es wieder richtig hingestellt.“

Falk, der derweil aufgestanden war und sich auch umgesehen hatte, zog ein Päckchen aus Jupps Papierkorb „Ist es das, was du suchst?“

„Prima“, freute sich Jupp und nahm es Falk ab. „Na dann noch schönes Fest“, wünschte er und war verschwunden.

///

„Ich weiß nicht, soll ich das nun als Antrag auffassen, dass du mich heiraten willst und schon den Hausrat kaufst oder eher beleidigt sein, weil du von mir offensichtlich die Frauenrolle erwartest?“ Mit den nicht ganz erstgemeinten Worten hielt Falks Freund den Schneebesen hoch, den er gerade ausgepackt hatte, als Falk nach Feierabend endlich Weihnachten feiern konnte. „Oder ist das das neuste, innovative Vibrator-Modell, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?“

Falk starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Jupp hatte offensichtlich doch noch mehr Chaos unter den Geschenken angerichtet als nur gestern auf ihrer Weihnachtsfeier im Büro. Er fragte sich, wer nun das eigentlich für Sven gedachte Geschenk hatte.

///

„Sag mal Jupp, was ist das?“ 

Bertha Schatz hielt ihrem Sohn, das lange, hautfarbene Ding vor die Nase, dass sie gerade ausgepackt hatte. 

„Na ein...“ Jupp brauch ab, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Das, was seine Mutter da in Händen hielt, war keinesfalls der angeblich besonders gut schlagende Schneebesen, den er ihr gekauft hatte sondern ein, ein... Jupp starrte auf das Ding und wurde blass. 

Verdammt, er musste noch ein Päckchen vertauscht haben. Bestimmt gehörte das Falk.

„Äh...“, begann er und überlegte fieberhaft, ob seine Muter ihm abnehmen würde, dass der Vibrator ein besonders handliches, neues Modell eines Rührstabes war.

Ende

 

Fortsetzung in Nach dem Weihnachtschaos


End file.
